


The Scary Park Bench

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [25]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike battles a park bench and a tree on his bike and lives to tell the tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scary Park Bench

Mike knew bike riding had its dangers. Bike riding in the city more so. But, it was cheap transport that doubled as a cheap gym membership. Even though Harvey still made fun of him for it, he kept doing it. And reminding Harvey that he didn't have to get up extra early to hit the gym or avoid traffic. Donna had given him a thumbs up for that one.

When he got into a scrape on the bike was the only time he ever gave any consideration to giving it up. This time included. He had earned himself a pretty good gash in his leg - enough that he needed to stop and get the bleeding under control before he biked over to the urgent care clinic to make sure he got it cleaned and bandaged.

He actually ended up needing a few stitches. He hadn't realized it was quite that bad. That's what he got for wearing shorts to bike around a crowded park full of errant trees and benches. He felt lucky he hadn't done worse.

The doctor gave him some pain medication samples - ibuprofen if Mike read the labels correctly - and sent him on his way.

A few days later, the stitches were driving him crazy, even with the bandage over them to keep them from getting caught on his pants. That was when Rachel caught him doing Internet searches instead of writing legal documents.

"Mike?" she asked, concern in her voice. "Stitches?"

He blinked up at her, then at the computer screen. "Oh, no. I wanted to know how long before I could take mine out." Which, he realized, probably didn't sound as reassuring as he had hoped

"When did you get stitches?" she asked, face bent in a frown.

"About a week ago," he said. "My bike and I had a run-in with a park bench."

Rachel shook her head. "And, what, you're going to take them out yourself?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah. I just needed to make sure I wasn't going to re-open anything. I haven't had stitches since I was a kid."

She shook her head slowly as she walked away. Mike shrugged and finished stitches research

* * *

"You really took the stitches out yourself?" Jenny asked with a sympathetic wince, fingers brushing over the slightly raised scar tissue on Mike's leg.

Mike nodded at her. "I did. It tickles mostly." Which, even now, he thought was a little weird.

Jenny pulled a face. "You are so strange."

"Says the girl getting all excited over my battle scar," he returned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure it was a very scary park bench."

Mike offered a shrug. "Well, between that and the tree I almost cracked my head on, it was a very busy day."

"I'll bet," she whispered and leaned in to brush her lips across the tiny patch of untanned skin. Then she dragged her lips up the length of his leg, moving toward his knee. She let her hand trail along behind her mouth.

"I should show you the rest of my scars," Mike said, his breath hitching when Jenny pinched skin between her teeth.

She grinned up at him. "No, let me find them on my own."


End file.
